


i will find any way to your wild heart;

by prouveyrac



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and roman is also really soft with virgil, but like this isn't an angsty fic, high school!au, i got the idea for this thinking abt the end of love simon, it's mostly fluff with silght hurt comfort, logan is so soft with patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: Logan smiled at the warmth he felt in his heart because of Patton’s concern. Even after dating for two years, and being friends with him for much longer, Patton’s unabashed concern for Logan’s well-being never failed to make him, as Patton would say, “soft”. “Thank you, Pat,” he said, browsing through the small snack aisles as Roman and Virgil ordered their breakfasts at the counter. “But of course I’m relaxed. I was excited to see the three of you anyway, and now look at me. You all convinced me to skip our classes today to-” He then faltered when he realized that the other three convinced him to skip school without actually knowing what they were doing. “What are we doing?”





	i will find any way to your wild heart;

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i basically took everything i felt right before i graduated, self-projected onto patton, and wrote a fic omg

Logan didn’t quite know how exactly it happened, but in the first five minutes his friends were in the car, the three of them managed to convince Logan, who was supposed to be driving all of them to school, that they should all cut that Friday and have a three day weekend.

Actually, no, Logan did know how it happened. He was partly convinced by Roman mentioning that all their finals were finished because none of their teachers wanted to come in during finals’ week, partly convinced by Virgil who reminded Logan that they graduated in three weeks and their teachers did not care anymore. Mostly, though, he was convinced by his boyfriend, Patton, because Patton looked at him with his big blue eyes and wide grin and Logan just couldn’t say no to that.

So, instead of driving to school where the four of them would be suffering in too-hot classrooms with checked out teachers, he was driving to their local deli because Roman skipped breakfast and claimed that if he did not get an egg sandwich, he would die.

“Is that all it would take for you to leave us alone?” Logan had asked, looking back at Roman in the rear-view mirror of his car with a smirk.

“How dare you!” Roman had exclaimed at the same time Patton said, “Lo, be nice!” while Virgil just snorted.

Currently now, Roman was _scandalized_ (yes, the actual word he used) that Virgil, his boyfriend, found Logan’s comment funny and that he should, instead, be fighting Logan for Roman’s honor. Still, though, the smile on Roman’s face, along with the fondness in his eyes for Virgil, didn’t go undetected.

“Kiddos, play nice, or I will turn this car around right now,” Patton said, using his best “dad voice”. The power of his threat, however, was lost because he couldn’t stop laughing. It was also lost because he wasn’t the one driving.

“Unless I’m tripping, you’re not the one driving the car, Pat,” Virgil said, leaning up on the console in between Logan and Patton.

“Doesn’t mean that I still can’t take the wheel from Logan and make a U-Turn right now,” Patton teased and made a motion as if he was about to reach for the wheel. Logan, already used to his friends’ tendencies to be like this while he was driving, expected this and shifted his hands on the wheel so that he could safely drive with one hand and take Patton’s with the other.

“Please, I cannot die before I’ve had coffee,” Logan said despite the fact that they were the only ones driving on a side street with nothing to crash into. He rolled his eyes as Virgil placed his own hand on top of Logan and Patton’s clasped ones. “And Virgil, for the last time, I am not swapping boyfriends with you.”

Virgil smirked, tightening his hold on their hands, and Roman, ending his short streak of silence, spoke up, “Why? Do you not find me absolutely charming, Logan?”

“Roman, I’m completely happy with Patton,” Logan said, shaking off Virgil’s hand so that he could press a kiss to Patton’s knuckles. He heard Patton giggle and Logan grinned before putting both hands back onto the wheel so that he could turn into the parking lot of the deli. “And no, Roman, even though you were Prince comma Roman, I do not find you charming.”

Roman’s offended noise was nearly drowned out by Patton’s laughter. “That was a good pun.”

“You think you know a guy for thirteen years,” Roman lamented, leaning dramatically on Virgil. “Best friends basically your entire lives, living only down the street from each other, only to find out that he wouldn’t be with you even though you both have boyfriends.”

“I know, it’s terrible,” Logan said, pulling into a parking spot. “I am extremely sorry for not wanting to drop my two year relationship to pursue you, Roman.” He parked and turned off the car.

“But hey, Ro, at least your year and a half long pining over Virgil didn’t go to waste!” Patton beamed as he swung open the passenger door and got out. The three followed suit as Patton continued with, “Now you two have each other!”

Virgil laughed as he shut his car door. “You pined over me for so long,” he said over the car to Roman. “Adorable.”

“So I’ve changed my mind,” Roman said, his cheeks flushed a dark red. “I think you three should go to school today and I will have a fun day by myself.” Still, though, when Virgil approached Roman, Roman didn’t hesitate to take his hand.

“You’re very relaxed today,” Patton said, coming up to Logan as they walked in behind Roman and Virgil. “It’s nice. I was really concerned with how stressed you were about your finals.”

Logan smiled at the warmth he felt in his heart because of Patton’s concern. Even after dating for two years, and being friends with him for much longer, Patton’s unabashed concern for Logan’s well-being never failed to make him, as Patton would say, “soft”. “Thank you, Pat,” he said, browsing through the small snack aisles as Roman and Virgil ordered their breakfasts at the counter. “But of course I’m relaxed. I was excited to see the three of you anyway, and now look at me. You all convinced me to skip our classes today to-” He then faltered when he realized that the other three convinced him to skip school without actually knowing what they were doing. “What _are_ we doing?”

“Well, right now we’re getting breakfast because Roman and Virgil skipped out on the most important meal of that day,” Patton said. “And then we were thinking of going down to the beach for a little while because they just set up those cabanas so we thought that would be a fun hangout place. And then, you know that new diner they opened up by the pier? Yeah, we were thinking of doing that for lunch. And then we were thinking of going back to Roman’s house because his parents left this morning for the weekend, so we could hang out there and probably stay over.”

Logan nodded, finding himself impressed with his friends’ thorough plans. “You all obviously planned this out before hand,” he said.

Patton nodded with a huge grin. “Yeah! We honestly didn’t think you would agree so easily so we had, like, an _entire itinerary_ written out for you!”

“You’re just lucky that you’re very convincing,” Logan said and, when Patton giggled and pressed a quick kiss to Logan’s cheek, grinned.

After Roman and Virgil got their sandwiches and Logan dragged all of them to the coffee shop nearby to get their coffees, the four piled back into Logan’s car.

“We’d be in math right now if we were in school,” Virgil said as Logan pulled out of the parking lot. “How terrible would that be?”

“Considering that that is the only class that the four of us are all in together, I’m pretty sure everyone else is delighted that we’re not there,” Logan said.

“Hey, we were the class’ main source of entertainment!” Roman said before taking a sip out of his coffee.

Logan rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. “No, you three were,” he said. “I was just trying to peacefully do my work and concentrate.”

Virgil scoffed. “Yeah, passing notes to Patton _really_ showed your concentration, Lo.”

“They were mathematical notes!” Patton defended, shifting so that he could comfortably look at the back row. “We were talking about how interesting the lessons were!”

“I, personally, believe that the words _math_ and _interesting_ cannot be in the same sentence,” Virgil said. “Just saying.”

“Speak for yourself, Virgil,” Logan said as he began to drive over the long stretch of bridge that would lead them to the beach. “And thank you, Patton.”

“I have a new rule for this day,” Roman said, leaning his head on the window to look down at the ocean below them. “No talking about school, because this day is all about de-stressing, and we don’t need Pocket Protector over here worrying about his grades.”

“I actually felt extremely confident about that final-”

Roman then interjected Logan by shushing; Logan would have given an annoyed eye roll if Roman hadn’t leaned forward onto the console with a grin. “Compromise,” Roman said. “Let us at least finish our coffees before you amaze us with your A-plus-plusses in all of your classes.”

\--

Once they arrived at the beach, the four claimed the cabana set closest to the shoreline before setting down their bags and kicking off their shoes. The sand was hot beneath Logan’s feet, despite it still being relatively early in the morning, and he rolled the bottom of his jeans up in hopes of keeping them even slightly free of sand. They all piled their shoes together, though at least one pair was probably still going to go missing, and Virgil even took off his signature purple hoodie because of the heat.

Roman and Virgil sat down with their breakfasts and Logan, who was ready to sit down with them, had his attention pulled away when Patton grabbed his hand.

“Come on, Lo! Let’s go down to the water while they enjoy their little breakfast date,” Patton beamed, already dragging Logan to the water while Roman and Virgil gave them a small wave.

Patton slowed their run to a stop when they reached the water. The waves lapped gently at their ankles and Patton squeezed Logan’s hand tight. Logan turned to look at his boyfriend and felt a rush of happiness, love, and every other warm emotion that Patton was better versed in than he. Patton’s bright eyes scanned along the horizon, at the crashing waves and swooping seagulls, and his grin was one of genuine delight. Logan noticed that his freckles were much more prominent under the sun, and he wondered if any of them matched the constellations he adored.

“I’m glad to see that you’re feeling better,” Logan said, running his thumb along the top of Patton’s hand. “You said that you were concerned about me and my stress, but I think I was just as concerned about you.”

Patton nodded, his grin faltering ever so slightly, and, for a moment, Logan worried that he ruined Patton’s moment of complete calmness. However, Patton then turned to Logan with a smile that was warmer, softer, and said, “Well, you know me, I have my… moments.” He shrugged slightly. “I guess the last couple weeks have been a bit rough, with finals and colleges and graduation and all, but all of you guys have really helped a lot.” He squeezed Logan’s hand again. “ _You_ have really helped a lot. Thank you for that, Lo, really.”

Logan smiled and pulled Patton closer to him. He pressed a kiss to Patton’s forehead before saying, “You never have to thank me. I -all of us- love seeing you happy, and when things are less than ideal, we’re going to do whatever we can to be there for you.”

Patton then hugged Logan tightly, tucking his head against Logan’s chest. Logan ran his hand down Patton’s back as Patton released a deep sigh that it seemed he had been holding in for a long time.

“This day is definitely making things a lot better,” Patton said, looking up at Logan. “I just… I guess I still have some things going on.”

Loggan furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

Patton worried his bottom lip and looked away. “This day is starting off really nice, I don’t want to mess it up…”

Logan shook his head. “Patton, you’re not messing anything up,” Logan said and, when Patton looked back up at him, gave him a smile. “Of course, you don’t have to tell me, or any of us, if you don’t feel comfortable, but know that we are here for you.”

Patton nodded and smiled. He pulled away from Logan and took his hand again, leading them on a walk along the water. “Everything is just so scary with graduation coming up so soon,” Patton said, kicking lightly at the water as they walked. “Like, I’m going to miss all of this a lot.”

“But, Patton, we still have the entire summer ahead of us,” Logan said. “I’m pretty sure Roman already made it very clear that he will kidnap us himself if we don’t all see each other most days.”

Patton laughed slightly. “You’re right,” he said. “But it’s just… weird to know that, after all of these years of us four being a group, we only have one summer left before we go off and be adults.” He swallowed and looked down at the sand. “ _We_ only have one summer left before we go off and be adults.”

Logan frowned. He knew that Patton had been apprehensive about graduation and colleges, but Logan thought it was mainly because Patton wasn’t quite sure he knew what he wanted to do. Logan realized that he, stupidly, didn’t even consider Patton being nervous about it because the next three months were going to be the last three months they saw each other every day. They were all going to different colleges; Virgil and Roman were only going to be two hours away from each other, but Logan and Patton definitely had larger distances between them.

“If I’m being honest, I don’t think that much is going to change after this summer,” Logan said. Patton looked back up at him with raised eyebrows. “I mean, sure, it’s going to be different not all seeing each other everyday, but I don’t think that our friendship is going to change, nor _our_ relationship. It might be challenging at points, yes, but we all have a strong enough bond where nothing is going to be ruined.”

“You’re right,” Patton said with a sigh. “I’m just… going to miss this, you know? I’ve lived so close to Virgil since he moved here when we were kids, and you’ve lived down the block from Roman for basically your entire life, so it was always just so easy for the four of us to meet up. Now, you, Roman, and Virgil are all going to different states for college and I’m-” Patton swallowed again and Logan frowned at the thickness of it. “-I’m staying here. I just… I guess I’m scared that all of you are going to move forwards with your lives and I’m going to be stuck.”

Logan stopped walking and gently pulled Patton to a stop with him. Patton turned to face him and Logan held out his other hand. When Patton placed his other hand in Logan’s, Logan squeezed both of Patton’s hands. “Patton,” Logan said softly. “If you’re scared that we’re going to forget about you, move away from you, that will never happen. I don’t think any of us can imagine a life without you in it. I understand your fears, even I sometimes get overwhelmed with all the things that are going to be changing, but the distance will only make our friendship stronger since every couple of weeks we’ll be coming back with new stories to tell. And I think that you’re going to do well, _very_ well, with what you are doing. And if not? You can always change what it is you're doing.”

Patton smiled. “Thank you, Logan, that… I needed to hear that.”

Logan nodded and returned the smile. “Besides, I think we’re all nervous about this summer being the last one before college, but I think the best thing to do would be to just appreciate what we have now. This is the first day of many, and the summer hasn’t even officially started. I think we’ll all be okay.”

Patton beamed and looked up at Logan with enough affection that it nearly knocked him off his feet. “I love you so much,” Patton said and pulled Logan down for a quick kiss.

“I love you, too,” Logan said, resting his forehead against Patton’s. "Besides, when I go away, I can probably find some completely logical reasons to come back for a long weekend."

“I’m sure you’ll forget something important,” Patton laughed. “Or maybe the coffee out there won’t be nearly as good as it is here, so you’ll miss home even more.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Don’t even scare me like that, Patton,” he said with mock seriousness.

The couple pulled away, ready to continue their walk, when a voice called behind them, “Hey! Wait for us!”

Both Logan and Patton turned around to see Roman and Virgil approaching them, also hand-in-hand.

“Walk faster, then,” Logan called back to them as Patton waved with a grin.

“You know, Logan,” Roman, beaming, called to him, his voice carrying over the sounds of the crashing waves. “I am the one who planned this whole thing, so you should be grateful that you were invited, just saying!”

“Actually it was mine and Virgil’s idea to come to the beach,” Patton said to Logan. Roman, who must have assumed that Patton was telling Logan the actual story, started to make an objection that Logan tuned out. “Roman made the lunch plans and it was his idea that we all go back to his house.”

“I appreciate your honesty, Patton,” Logan said, loud enough for Roman to hear as the other couple approached. Roman glared at Logan but his look was instantly softened by Virgil laughing.

“Not gonna lie, we thought we lost you guys for a minute,” Virgil said. “Which would have been bad because you guys have the car keys and I really didn’t feel like dying at a beach.”

“You could have walked, if worse came to worse,” Logan said as the four started their walk together down the beach.

Virgil made a face. “That is the worst idea you've ever had, and you have had many ideas.”

“Virgil, that’s not constructive criticism!” Patton said.

“Yeah, because I wasn’t trying to be nice or constructive,” Virgil said with a laugh.

Logan was ready to come back with a quick remark when Roman exclaimed, “I am so excited for this summer! There are so many weekends that my parents already planned to go out of town so on those weekends we can all crash at my house, and there’s going to be so many concerts to go to, and we’re all gonna be able to see each other basically all the time because we won’t have school to worry about, and-”

Roman continued to list off ideas of what they could all do together for the summer, and Logan had full confidence that they would be able to do most of those things. The four of them had the entire summer ahead of them, after all, and Logan was sure that none of them were going to let it slip by, as Roman would say, “without a bang”.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> ethospathoslogan.tumblr.com


End file.
